The War Isn't Over
by retromother
Summary: Evan Lawrence is the district five tribute for the 7th Hunger Games. Can she survive the Games, deal with her blackened past and control her emotions?
1. Chapter 1

This is definitely not my day. I woke up with the sun shining into my eyes. It almost blinded me. Ugh. I hate the sun. The guy lying next to me was not the Adonis I thought I had brought home, but a greasy looking dirt bag with breath that reeked of booze.

'Get out douche bag' I murmur

'What?' He grunts

'Get out of my Goddamn house'

It's reaping day. I'm hanging. I have Panam's biggest loser in my bed. What am I doing?

I'm eighteen, living alone in district five, the district of power. My parents kicked me out last year after catching me with the third vagrant male I'd slept with that week. I found a small abandoned shack and made it my own. And by making it my own I mean I stuck a mattress in there and a little burner thing to cook on.

'Not so Adonis' finally leaves and I rush off to the lake about five minutes from my home to bathe. It's probably the most beautiful place in the whole district. The only place I'm truly content. I'm lying back, eyes closed, when I see him. Ruffes Devent, District 5 victor, 3rd annual Hunger Games. We slept together three weeks ago. I probably adore him.

'Evan' He acknowledges me.

'Ruffie' I sigh. 'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to see you before I go to mentor the games. I miss you'

'You miss easy sex' I correct him.

'Is that what you honestly think Ev?'

I turn my head, unable to answer. I hate how much I like him. I'm used to being rejected, but not caring meant it stopped hurting.

'I'll see you when you get back.' I murmur. 'We'll talk then'

He leaves, silently, the sun glimmering in his golden brown hair. I watch his tall broad silhouette as it got further and further away. I want to cry. I've never felt wanted before. It frightens me.

I pull my sweater over my head and walk towards the central power plant. District 5's mayor holds the reapings there to show off his fancy plant to both the Capitol and the other districts. He reckons the other mayors envy his achievements. I reckon he lives on another planet.

The area is packed. Children are swarming to their allocated spots, peacekeepers are shouting orders and escorting people to where they need to go, parents are cordoned off looking nervous as hell and camera crews are lurking trying to get that perfect shot of a frightened looking child.

I sign in and move over to the 18 female section. My names in the bowl plenty. I have to get Tesserae to feed myself and it's my last reaping. Hah, I'm a walking Cliche. The brightly coloured stage lights up and a blue haired man walked on the stage. Bolero Bryan I think he calls himself.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be in your favour!' He winks at the cameras. Obviously thinks he's hot stuff. I probably would, I guess. I mean if I was drunk.

Then the video from the Capitol comes on, the Treaty of Treason, the same old bull.

'Ladies first' I watch him pick out a pink slip. 'Evan Lawrence'

Me. It was me. The first person I look for is Ruffie. The shock on his face is apparent. I edge through the crown and join Bolero on the stage.

'Now for the gents' and he picks a blue slip 'Donny May'

No idea who that is until the guy steps up to the stage. He had been in my bed that morning. My 'Not so Adonis' was Donny May. Donny looked ready to knife me already. Crap.

'District five, I give you your tributes - Evan Lawrence and Donny May!'

Relieved clapping. Lucky us.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N this isn't an syot per se, but if you do have a tribute you would like to appear please pm me. No form, just a quick description. They won't have a pov but I can write them in :)**_

So here I am. En route to the city of wonder. The Capitol. Of course nobody came to say goodbye. No tokens were given to me, no final words. Donny had half the district pop by for him. Apparently he isn't the dingy loser I thought he was. Apparently he's a well loved guy. I guess I should be honoured. I'm not.

Ruffie won't stop staring at me. It's like he thinks I fixed the whole damn thing. He's supposed to mentor me, support me, but right now he doesn't appear to know his head from his ass. Bolero is reading _Panem Weekly _which is apparently this wonderful magazine full of photos of other people (including some past victors) who Bolero refers to as 'celebrities'. He tells me that mine and Donny's photos will be in next week's addition, alongside the other tributes. Apparently so will any 'gossip' about our lives. Marvellous. I'm sure my little 'hobbies' will more than entertain the Capitol.

Speaking of hobbies, Donny walks in beaming. It's like he's happy to have been reaped.

'Why are you so cheerful?' Ruffie picks up on this too I see.

'I'm having fun' Donny replies. 'I'm here on this amazing train, going to an amazing City with the girl who I had amazing sex with last night'

Silence. Shit. Donny is smirking. Bolero is typing furiously into his little screen thing, no doubt informing some journalist that his tributes are lovers. And Ruffie. Oh he looks murderous. He looks like he did when he hacked up the district four girl before going on to win his games. So I stand.

'The word you're looking for Donny, is mediocre' and I turn to address my escort 'and you can quote me on that'

And with that I spin around and find my room. I sit on the bed and sob. The sobbing goes on and on until finally I fall to sleep.

When I finally wake up I see Donny standing in my doorway. When he's not hungover, he doesn't look all that bad. His dark hair is freshly washed and his face clean shaven. His blue eyes twinkle in the light. Now I start to see what the beer goggle had done before.

'Everybody else is sleeping' he smiled holding out a bottle of red wine 'I thought maybe this would help you accept my apology'

I held out my glass wordlessly. He poured the ruby red liquid and I gulped it down, not stopping for air. I hold the glass out again and Donny refills it. He takes a sip of his own glass and places it on my dresser. He leans forward and kisses me, taking my own glass away and placing it down. Then I'm kissing him back and our clothes start coming off. I can't help but notice how well built he is. If he wanted to overpower me he could. I just can't give him that opportunity. It doesn't take long before we're having sex again. I realise he was right and I was wrong. We have amazing, not mediocre, sex. It's like we just get each other. We fit.

We fall asleep wrapped around each other, naked, drunk and grinning ear to ear. We remain asleep until daylight when I hear the last voice I want to, sounding very pissed off.

'Evan, Donny, get dressed' Ruffes of course 'The train is about to come into the Capitol'. Wow. I cannot catch a break! Ruffes shows no emotion whatsoever, a stark difference from the last time Donny and I were sexually associated with one another. I look at Donny and he winks at me. I shake my head and pull on the clothes Bolero had told me to wear for the arrival. Donny slinks off to his own room to do the same. I sigh to myself. Men are such difficult creatures. They give so much, yet simultaneously take so much away.

When the train finally pulls into the station all I can see are the flashing lights of cameras. Journalists are yelling our names and asking ridiculously personal questions.

'Donny, is it true you and Evan are lovers?' Predictable.

'Evan, is Donny really that boring in bed?' Not as boring as your questions!

'Evan, how does it feel being in a love triangle with your district partner and your mentor?' Wait, what?

I turn and look at Ruffie. He smirks back. He did this. What is he playing at? Surely he doesn't hate me so much as to publically out me as the whore of district five? Or does he?


	3. Chapter 3

'Love triangle?' I hiss at Ruffes 'Are you kidding me? Who am I, Bella Swan?'

Ruffes laughs 'What, you read the classics now do you?'

'Irrelevant' I snap 'Love triangle makes me sound either stupid or simply a whore'

'Well perhaps you've hit the nail on the head' he snarls 'Bella'

'Asshole' I shout after him, before remembering where I am and smiling sweetly for the cameras. Donny is laughing to himself, he seems to be loving all of this drama.

We clamber into a car that will take us to the remake centre. Honestly I'm not sure what that actually means, but it sounds ominous. The car journey is tense. Donny is continually sniggering, Ruffes is avoiding my glare, Bolero is excitedly doing something he calls 'Binging', which apparently is simply writing updates on his day and sending them to lots of people. Right now I hate my life.

'Oh my Snow, Oh my Snow, you three are trending all over Bing!' I have no idea what Bolero is talking about, but apparently Bing is some massive deal in the Capitol and trending on it is important. I look over Bolero's shoulder and keep seeing things like #TeamDonny, #Evanmakeachoice and other nonsensical bits of crap which apparently are incredibly interesting to Capitol idiots like Bolero.

'Bite me' is all Ruffes can come up with.

'Aw Ruffie, do we not like being centre of attention?' Donny clearly likes to push buttons, but all Ruffes does is grunt and stare out of the window intently. Donny then focuses on me.

'You joining me for a drink this evening Ev?' Does this guy have a death wish or something?

'Raincheck Donny' I retort. 'I'm all about the training from now on'. I look to Ruffie for approval, but he ignores me and continues to focus on outside. Seriously, I have no idea how I'm going to deal with this pathetic rivalry, from what is essentially fabrication. Maybe I should give up sex? Or I could sleep with Bolero. I laugh quietly at my internal joke and Bolero gives me an odd look. Shit. Can Captolians read minds? No way. Bolero would have slapped me by now if he had heard every disparaging thought I'd had about the silly idiot.

My relief for getting to the Remake Centre is short lived. I'm strapped to what looks like a hospital bed and surrounded by masked men and women in white gowns. They literally remove every inch of body hair I have, which apparently will make 'my suitors swoon'. They wash my hair, chop bits of it off, press it between slabs of hot metal and spray it with a glue type substance. I'm then scrubbed, buffed, moisturised and covered in glistening oils. Finally I'm allowed to put on a gown and sent to meet my stylist. Her name is Therese.

When I open the door to her style office, I see a beautiful tall woman with caramel coloured skin and vibrant purple hair. She smiles warmly at me.

'Welcome to my lair' she giggles like a young girl.

'Hi' I greet her.

'Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. Normally we like to dress you guys to represent your districts, however given the publicity surrounding you and your team, I've decided to take another direction.' She smiles at me conspiratorially 'Have you ever heard of a woman named Catherine Earnshaw?'

I looked at her blankly and she went on to explain. Catherine Earnshaw was a woman from a historical novel, Wuthering Heights. She had been in love with a man called Heathcliff, yet married a man called Edgar Linton. Apparently this created some kind of vendetta and as such it was perfect for my 'situation'.

I am dressed in a huge grey dress that weighs a ton and is sweltering hot. The sleeves were big and scratchy against my skin, then there was what I can only describe as a 'boob pouch' with a massive skirt that brushed the floor. This was finished off with a tatty shawl and my hair was allowed to flow over my shoulders.

'Dare I ask what Donny shall be wearing?' I question Therese tentatively.

'Why haven't you guessed?' She beams at me 'Donny will be dressed as the one and only Heathcliff', and with a dramatic swing she pushes open the doors behind her. Donny is stood there wearing a puffy white shirt, with a tatty brown waistcoat over it and brown trousers. His hair is slicked back and I can't help but notice how hot he looks. He grins at me.

'Looking good Ev'

I snarl.

'This is not what I had in mind'

Suddenly the door swings open and Ruffes is stood there. Well at least this time I'm wearing something.

'Nice outfits. Good luck kids'

And with that he leaves. Ugh, his attitude is driving me mad. Donny takes my hand and leads me to the chariot park.

_**A/N apologies for the Twilight references, but I had to put a bit of humour in this! Thanks to LawrenceLee93 for helping me find a character to inspire the chariot costumes - I struggled to think of the right character myself!**_

_**Please have a look at Dinashadow's fanfic page, this story assumes her games to be the original hunger games. Her victor may make an appearance in the training centre! **_


	4. Chapter 4

We stepped out and came face to face with the other tributes. There were some suspicious looks from a number of them. I guess our reputations had proceeded them. Bolero's little tip off had put us on the map, this wasn't something the other tributes appreciated.

I looked over to the district two tributes. The careers, they had become known as. Distric two was also home to the original victor, Bullet. Bullet helped found an academy in the district to train potential tributes. Apparently the district had been so impressed with his victor's home the inhabitants decided that entering the games was an honour and most actually volunteer to play. I guess having the first winner lessened the feelings of danger to them. They've had a further two winners since then, so they're doing something right.

District one have also had a victor, my own district has Ruffes and finally district four won last year. The victor, a 15 year old fisherman's daughter named Margaret, was beautiful. What I notice is that this year the tributes with mentors appear to be chatting together. Except for me and Donny. I guess they don't want to be associated with the gossip and scandal.

Unfortunately our costumes don't help the matter. All the other tributes represent their districts. They all look a part of something. We stand out like a sore thumb.

Donny leaves my side and goes to speak to a young girl from district 6. She's probably about 16, blonde and very pretty. Donny seems to be charming her. Clearly the gossip doesn't phase her. Either that or she hasn't heard about it. As I stare at them I hear a voice behind me.

'Well if it isn't this year's celebrity, district five'

I turn to see the district 11 male tribute stood behind me. He's tall, dark skinned, with the most intense eyes I've ever seen.

'Evan actually' I mutter, blushing.

'Niall' he smiles at me 'Looking forward to training with you'

And with that he strides off to stand with his district partner, a tall menacing looking girl who I suspect is the same age as me. Niall winks cheekily at me and I blush yet again.

I'm suddenly aware that Donny is by my side again.

'Who's that dude?'

'Eleven' I reply 'Niall I think'

Donny smiles and laughs quietly to himself. Oh how I wish I knew what was so funny in his life! He grabs my hand and leads me to our chariot.

'M'Lady' he bows like an idiot. I clamber into the chariot cursing him under my breath. I note all of the other tributes starting to get into their chariots. Those with mentors seem to be getting little pep talks. Well those bar me and Donny. Ruffes appears to be off in a sulk somewhere.

Then off go the chariots, at an unbelievable speed. I see the first two districts off in the distance. District two particularly know how to play the crowds. Waving, blowing kisses smiling at one another. It's a joke.

Suddenly I feel my chariot on the move. Then I am hit by the noise.

'Kiss, kiss' Donny grabs me and kisses me passionately. Idiot. The crowd love it. I want to sink into a hole. He's so hot, yet such a tit. Plus he will be trying to kill me in a couple of days. I make a decision that tonight I'm not sleeping with Donny. No matter how drunk I am.

When we finally pull up I leap out the chariot and run to the elevators. Niall is stood there waiting. He smiles at me. I smile back. The elevator doors open and we both step inside. The second the doors close we're kissing. It's almost animalistic. I push the emergency stop button and start pulling at the ridiculous haystack costume he's sporting. His body is gorgeous. He asks me to leave the dress on and we furiously have sex. The elevator suddenly starts again and I quickly press the floor five button. Jesus, what am I doing? It's like I have no control.

When the doors open I mutter a quick bye and step out. I race off to my room and change into a lounge suit. I sit on my bed and sigh. There is a knock on the door.

'Go away Donny'

'It's me' Ruffie's voice is outside. I open the door.

'What do you want?' I ask.

'I want you to win this. I want you to stop sleeping around and I want you to come home and marry me'

I sigh. 'I can't promise any of that'.

Ruffie looks sadly at me and kisses me gently. He turns and leaves. Once I hear his bedroom door shut I pop my head out. I grab a bread roll and a bottle of wine from the floor kitchen and head to the elevator. It's time to pay a visit to my new friend.

When I step off onto floor eleven I am greeted by the menacing looking female tribute.

'Why are you here five?' she growls at me.

'I umm, I ...' dammit!

'She came to see me' we both turn to see Niall. He grabs my hand and takes me to his room, leaving the girl stood there open mouthed. We fall onto his bed laughing.

'Where's Donny?' he asks. At first I'm confused, but then I realise that gossip portrays Donny as my true love, with Ruffie as the 'other guy', rather than the truth.

'Nowhere important' I reply, pouring us some wine. I can't imagine killing this guy in a few days time. We spend the evening drinking, talking, kissing and laughing. Eventually we have sex and fall to sleep. It's been an odd day.


	5. Chapter 5

BANG!

'Where is she?', I wake to shouting and muffled voices. It takes me a while to realise where I am. I look over to Niall, who looks equally confused. Then the door swings open and guess who's standing there? Yep, everyone's favourite mentor Ruffes! Looking pissed. I mean really really pissed.

'Umm hi' I say sheepishly.

'Get dressed and get out of here. You have training in an hour'

He leaves as abruptly as he entered. Niall looks at me worried.

'He looked mad. Is he trying to protect Donny?'

'No' I sigh 'Donny is just a casual fling. Ruffie is the one who loves me. I'm just not sure I really love him anymore.'

'You deserve to be sure' Niall smiles at me, that beautiful smile. My heart flutters a little. I quickly dress and scutter off to the training centre.

The training centre could only be described as awesome. I see a variety of booths with trainers stood at them. Weapons and dummies are spread about, climbing frames, ropes, even traps were available to us. I caught sight of Donny immediately. He was laughing with the blonde from six again. He catches my eye and saunters over.

'So I hear lover boy caught you with eleven' he sniggers 'I'm broken' and he feigns falling to the ground clutching his chest.

'Really Donny? You want to draw more attention to us?'

I see the district two tributes sneering. They're stood with one and four again. So this mentor lead alliance is happening then. And thanks to Bolero and Ruffes courting the press, district five has been excluded. Great. We've helped set a precedent that will disadvantage our district in future games. Won't I be popular!

'Look Evan, let's get serious. We both have other tributes in our pockets. Let's use this to our advantage.'

It takes me a while to click. He means Niall and the blonde.

'Jenna wants to ally with me, but I've told her it's up to you. Get eleven in and we've some real muscle looking out for us'

I know Niall would ally with me but could I use him that way? Donny is already off to grab the blonde Jenna. She smiles an fawns over him constantly so I guess he has her wrapped around his little finger.

'Evan, meet Jenna. Jenna is 16, knows quite a bit about first aid and likes animals. Evan is 18, knows quite a bit about male genetalia and IS an animal'

'Asshole' I retort. Donny laughs and Jenna immediately copies him like an obedient puppy dog. I hate her already.

We wander off to the plant station. Jenna shows us how to make simple medicines from common plants and berries. At least she is marginally useful. We then listen to the trainer discuss common traits of poisonous berries. I'm zoning out when I see Ruffie. He beckons me over.

'Sorry about earlier' I say. 'I just couldn't handle what you said earlier and I needed to get away you know'

'By screwing another tribute Ev?'. He sighs. 'Look Ev, the media cannot find out about you and eleven. Your sponsorships are through the roof. Donny's too. I'm raking money in left, right and centre.'

'That was your intention...' the realisation hits me. Ruffie just wants to help me. I need to be open with him.

'Donny wants me to use Niall in the arena. He's using Jenna.'

Ruffes smiles 'He's right. You need to start thinking like a tribute and less like a district girl'

I sigh. As if on cue Niall and his district partner walk in. I smile. Ruffie nods at me to go ahead and I nod towards Niall to speak away from the eleven girl.

'Are you allies with your district partner?' I ask him

'Deneez? Ha no! She's a lone player'

'Would you like to team up with me, Donny and Jenna from six?'

He looks at me suspiciously, but soon softens.

'Sure why not?'

Why not eh. Because me and my district partner will use you and dispose of you when you're no longer useful? How can he be so flippant with his trust? Then I realise he doesn't have a mentor looking out for him. He doesn't have a Ruffie. My Ruffie. What am I doing? Of course I love Ruffie. I need to win this. I need to win this for him.

I grab Niall by the hand and lead him to the other two. We cover absolutely everything possible. We throw knives, sword fight, light fires, heal one another and everything else available to us.

Later that evening Ruffie shows us the reaping tapes. District one had it's first volunteer this year. A boy had been practicing sword fighting all his life hoping to become a peacekeeper. When a twelve year old was reaped he stepped in. His name is Wonder and he has the looks to match. Definitely a contender. His district partner Glory is 14 and a typical district one beauty. She'll get the sponsors too. Both of the two tributes volunteered as part of the Bullet academy. Skeet was huge and vicious looking, Viola a little more agile looking yet still as frightening as a serial killer.

Three was a none event. Two scared looking kids. Four was weird. The mentor Mags was chatting gibberish throughout. The boy is a threat, but the girl is just their fodder I think. Then I see me and Donny reaped. We look awkward and uncomfortable.

Jenna and her morphling addict partner are next. We are planning on getting her to kill him to break her spirit. Cruel, but necessary. Seven were pretty dull. Eight the same. Nine had a fierce looking girl. Jette I think her name is. Ten are typical ranchers, big legs and healthy looking. They need watching.

Niall and Deneez are next. An angry pair from an angry district! Finally twelve, two scrawny underfed kids of no threat.

Donny and I spend hours watching this. We go through scenarios with Ruffie. Eventually we call it a day. I look in the mirror and sigh. Two days left before I put these plans into fruition. Two more days to work out how to deal with my real threat.

Donny.


	6. Chapter 6

The second day of training was superb. Donny and I briefed our 'initial' game plan to Niall and Jenna. Donny had obviously been with Jenna last night as she couldn't stop gazing at him.

'So Niall and I will focus on getting weapons and packs, with Evan providing support. Jenna you will need to ensure you find the safest camp for us. Preferably with a water source.'

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the famous Bullet talking intently to his tributes. Mags is beside him looking pretty confused. I get the impression she's not keen on four teaming up with his academy kids. Bullet always intrigued me. I saw the first games and the final four deaths were just, well, odd really. None of the district three deaths were even shown, yet the rest of the games had been so graphic. Bullet had gone absolutely insane, despite having been part of a truce literally seconds earlier. During his victory tour he kept thanking the Capitol for his health and the health of his family. Odd.

Donny is still talking

'So hopefully this two, one, four alliance will take out the weaklings, three, twelve, eight and seven. Then we need to take out the four girl. She's their weakest link and killing her will send a message to them'

I glance at four. She's so pathetic and completely out of her depth. You can tell she doesn't want to be part of this. The four boy keeps nudging her when Bullet speaks to her. It looks as though Bullet is coaching the entire group of them. The other mentors are just nodding their heads.

'And Jenna you need to kill your district partner. He will let his guard down for you.'

'What? No. Really? I don't I don't think I can'

I step in

'Jenna you have to. We can't just carry you through these games. One the careers are gone you know we are splitting up. You and Donny, me and Niall. You will let Donny down if you aren't willing to fight'

I see Donny smirk. He actually intends to kill her almost immediately after we split. Niall, however needs to stay alive much longer to help me kill Deneez. And eventually Donny.

'I guess you're right' mutters Jenna. Donny kisses her on the forehead. I grimace thinking about what will happen in the arena.

'Let's get on and train then guys' I press them. We all head off to separate booths, our alliance is being kept on the downlow where possible. What worries me is that I think Deneez has picked up on it. She keeps giving us funny looks when we stand close, despite the fact our meetings take place around the stations as though we are all training in the likes of water purification or first aid. Deneez is my biggest threat in these games. I've pissed her off by sleeping with her district partner for sure. I also hear that district eleven are very particular about inter-district relationships. It rarely happens due to the restrictions keeping us in our own districts, but now the games have come about the potential is there. I remember the uproar when the eleven guy named Faunas kissed a girl from another district during the first game. Apparently they rioted in eleven with her not being from their district. Another reason I suspect Ruffie doesn't want the media to find out.

I try not to let her bother me and concentrate on improving my combat skills. I've had to fight off the odd over keen fella from time to time so I do have a few tricks up my sleeves, but weapons are a whole new ball game.

The nasty pair from district two are trying to wind up the hefty district ten pair. Presumably trying to gauge their strength as so far they've given nothing away. I watch on making mental notes. I'm just as keen to find out more about ten and whether they are a threat or not. Unfortunately they don't bite. So I decide to offer two a little 'assistance'.

'Hey ten' I shout. Both turn towards me. 'Is it true in ten you guys y'know, like to court the cows'

'Excuse me?' replies the guy.

'Yeah cause my escort reckons he saw loads of it on Ruffie's victor tour. Reckons your sister was the worst'

'Bitch' he yells and lunges at me. I can't help but laugh that such a childish comment has riled him, but the punch he lands soon shuts me up. He's pulled off almost immediately, but my job is done. I know he's a threat. Two also owe me now and they know it. I know I won't get hassle off them until after the bloodbath. By which time it will be too late.

'Nice one Ev' Donny is beside me. 'Way to take one for the team'

'Don't mention it' I reply and head to the bathroom to nurse my wound.

As I pop a cold compress over my eye I hear the bathroom door swing open. Deneez is stood there looking, well, pissed.

'I know you're up to something five.' she snarls at me 'and I'm gonna find out what you'll see'

'Go for it' I reply nonchalantly. 'I imagine it's too late anyway'

With that she storms out, my cockiness irritating her to the core. Despite the pain and the hideous black eye, training has been a massive success. I have a clear idea where the threats lie.

Now I just need to get through tonight's interviews...


	7. Chapter 7

That evening I wandered in to see Therese my stylist. To my surprise Ruffie was stood with her.

'Why are you here?' I ask rather bluntly.

'We just need to go over the interview strategy' he replies 'You need to show how difficult it is for you, being caught between me and Donny. You must make it clear though that Donny is the one you want. You will do anything to protect him.'

'But..but you know what I'm planning?'

'Ev, I know you. You always have a surprise up your sleeve.'. He smiled 'Just be careful of how close you appear to Niall. The Dunois family have had no end of grief following their son's indiscretion. Deneez is trying to protect her district from it happening again. She will target you if she feels you and Niall are getting too close'

'I gathered. She threatened me earlier'

'Just please. Be careful'. He left me with a very excited Therese, who looked like she might explode if left any longer.

'Let's get you into the dress shall we?'

She brings out a stunning Scarlet satin dress. Not only is it the colour of passion, she explains, it's also an homage to Scarlett Snow, our newly appointed president. Apparently Scarlett has seen me in action, plus read about me in the glossy magazines. She likes what she sees so far. If I ace the interviews, having Ms Snow on my team will protect me from the game makers. Meaning I only need to worry about the other tributes.

As I'm stitched into the dress, the rest of the team curl my hair and apply makeup. It feels like forever before the heavy full length mirror is hauled infront of me. I barely recognise the girl stood in the reflection.

'Wow, I mean...I look...'

'Beautiful' Therese finishes. And she's right. I look like I've just stepped out of Panem Weekly. She escorts me to the door where Donny is waiting in a stunning silver tuxedo and red cravat. He looks gorgeous. It won't be difficult to pretend he is the one I love over Ruffie!

'Wow Ev - you scrub up well eh?'

'Thanks douchebag. You're not so bad yourself'

We link arms and walk up to the backstage waiting area ready for our interviews.

The host was a guy named Doolan Nordstrom. He was an interesting looking man with snow white skin, dyed black hair and bright blue eyes. He welcomed on his first interviewee Glory from one. She smiled and talked about how being reaped was the best thing to happen to her as she would be remembered for helping form the first proper career alliance. The guy from one gave the same bull.

Both twos pulled the fierce card, then thanked Bullet for his support and talked about what an honour it was to compete for him.

Three were both nervous, but actually pretty cute. I think some of the audience warmed to them.

Not so much four. The guy just sounded odd and a bit arrogant, the girl weak and edgy.

Then came my turn. I walked across the stage and sat down, beaming at the audience.

'Evan, Evan, Evan. I suspect you are our most famous tribute prior to the games even beginning'

'I know.' I reply 'Yet it was never my intention to cause a scene'

'So when did you and Donny first fall in love?' he asks.

'Well just before the reaping' I respond 'We spent the night before together, so to see him walk onto the stage at reaping was such a shock'

'And your mentor...?' he pressed

'Ruffie I've known for years. And yes we did date for a while. But Donny changed that really.'

'And if you win, there will be no Donny. Will Ruffes pick up the pieces?'

'Ruffie will be there for me no matter what. Donny, I will fight for until the end'

'Evan, I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Ladies and Gentleman I give you Evan Lawrence'

I walk offstage to thunderous applause. Donny strategically steps on stage just before I leave, grabs me by the waist and kisses me passionately. The applause gets louder and people start to whoop. Bolero is offstage on his electronic thing looking like he's about to have an aneurysm. Even Ruffie is smiling. I did good. I knew it.

Donny did equally well, talking about how lucky he was to be going through this with me, but how sorry he was that one of us would have to leave alone. He said he hoped it was me. He blew a kiss to a female audience member and winked a lot. More applause.

When he finally came offstage we were buzzing as a team. We completely missed Jenna unfortunately, but by the time Niall came on we paid attention.

Niall spoke very candidly about the first games and the impact they had on his district. He talked about how lucky some districts were to have mentors and that he hoped to give eleven their own mentor next year. When asked about what spurred him on to win he simply said 'Chris'. His brother maybe? Who knows...

Deneez came on afterwards. She played the angry bitch to a tee. She talked about not being afraid of any of us, nor the arena. She is one scary girl.

When twelve came on we decided to call it a day and have dinner. We sat around the table eating, chatting and laughing when suddenly Bolero got a call. He left the table in a hurry, only to come back minutes later.

'Evan. It's President Snow. She wishes to speak with you'

I take the phone from him and step into the adjourning room.

'Hello'

'Ms Lawrence. A pleasure to speak to you. I wanted to call and offer you my complete support in the games. You've fooled the people well and I raise my hat to you. Perhaps now you'll win these games and go home with your true love eh?'

The phone line goes dead. That is one scary lady. Who sees right through me, yet doesn't care.

I return to the room nodding to Ruffie to let him know we've won her over. Bolero smiles subtley and it seems as though Donny is the only one in the dark. He appears to be very drunk, however, so doesn't notice.

Tomorrow I see the gamemakers and get the training score. I want about a seven I guess. Who knows whether I'm capable though.


	8. Chapter 8

When the game maker sessions finally come around the nerves really sink in. I'm not sure I'm ready for this. Obviously I know that choice doesn't come into the matter so really this panic is fruitless. Ruffie has been pacing since about 5.30 this morning and Bolero has been even more high strung than his usual crazy self.

Donny strides in to breakfast at about 9am, clearly having spent the night upstairs with Jenna. I note that he doesn't get lectures about it. Apparently Jenna's escort is a drunk, so the whole debacle goes unnoticed.

'Morning' he chirps 'Are we all ready for the big event?'

I wonder how he manages to stay so upbeat through all of this. Perhaps he thinks he'll win the games and I'm not a threat at all. I think I'm smarter than him though. And with my secret weapon Niall, Donny has no chance. Donny thinks he and I will meet up again and kill Niall once Deneez is dead, but in reality Donny will go first. Niall, I will convince to take his own life. The information I have on the Dunois family will help me to convince him he will bring shame upon his family. It's a shame I like both of these guys, but I like myself more.

After breakfast we head down to the training rooms. The tributes are all waiting, fidgeting nervously. I see Bullet talking intently to one, two and four. Four's mentor Mags appears to not seem like she cares, but the district one mentor who apparently is called Pearl, listens to every last word.

'She's going to open an academy like Bullet's you know' Ruffie is stood behind me.

'She's got the right idea' I respond.

'It's a terrible idea.' replies Ruffes. 'The two academy has put pressure on so many kids to enter the games. Not by Noah, he's a decent guy, but by the parents of these kids. The buy into the hype that life as a victor is all fun and games...but. Well, you'll find out'

'I may not win'

'You'll win. We'll make sure of it.'

I notice one starting to go in. Here it goes...

The girl takes fifteen minutes and the boy twenty. Both emerge looking pretty smug. Then two go in. The girl looks pissed afterwards but the guy...well, he's high fiving, whooping and the rest.

'Prick' I hear Donny murmur.

Three both go in for about five minute each and come out looking relieved it's all over. The four girl is in there for 30 minutes! She shows no expression afterwards. The four boy replicates two.

Then it's me. I stride in, trying not to shake.

'Hi Evan. You can sit down for five minutes. Ruffes wants you to get a seven is that ok?' the headgamemaker asks.

'Umm...yes?' I'm confused. 'Don't you want to see what I can do?'

'We just need you to do your best and win this dear. You will be our biggest celebrity tribute yet.'

So I sit there chatting to them. I learn that my suit will have hidden supplies in it and am told how to make it look as though I find the supplies when I need them. I am offered tips on how to survive the game. The only thing they won't tell me is the arena.

'It has to be kept a secret. Even from you'.

When I finally walk out I realise I had been in a healthy 20 minutes. Donny smiles at me and I nod that I did well.

Ruffes grabs me and takes me to a private room.

'So?'

'So you got what you wanted for me' I reply.

'Perfect. We need to win this. I can't not have you back. I've done everything I can now, so it's all down to you.'

'My main concern is Deneez. I'm not sure Niall will support me with her. Eleven are very loyal'

'Remember that guy from our district who was in the first games?'

'Escule?' I reply.

'Yeah. He got appendicitis. And the district two girl went and operated on him. She could've let him die. People can surprise you Evan. Niall may have your back'

'And if he doesn't?'

'You kill them both'

I inhale sharply. This is what it comes down to. Live or die. And right now death is not an option for me.

Later that evening we all sit down to watch the scores.

'District one: female - 7, male - 8. District two: female - 9, male - 11. District three: female - 2, male - 4. District four: female - 4, male - 7. District five: female - 7, male - 8'

We all start talking and cheering at once. I notice Jenna is given a five.

'Shocking score for the four girl eh?' Bolero comments.

'She'll definitely not make it out of the bloodbath' Donny agrees.

We all stop chatting to watch ten. Both male and female get nines.

'Frightening' murmurs Bolero.

Then Deneez appears on the screen. Twelve. A twelve. I go cold. Niall follows with an eight. I don't bother to keep watching. Deneez worries me.

'You'll be fine' Ruffes senses my fear.

'She's a machine Ruffie'

The others pick up on our mutual concern and the laughter and joy dies immediately. Tomorrow would be a breeze. If I didn't have to meet Deneez in that arena.

_**A/N hmm, I'm afraid I found this chapter a toughie. Maybe because I'm raring to write the games. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N hi, insomnia has kicked in tonight so I wrote another chapter. Hopefully this will start to answer questions!**_

It's interesting what the public perception does to you. My god awful promiscuity has been spun so hard I'm a golden girl. The public think I'm wonderful. Yet the president, who basically knows I'm a slut, still supports me. Last night I asked Ruffie why. He glossed over it, talking about the Capitol and it's franchises. I'm not sure I understand what he meant, but I had to accept it. No one else is there to talk to.

So it's the morning of the games and Ruffie has asked me and Donny to sleep late, eat well and drink plenty of water. We are to avoid coffee and tea, and only stick to foods on a list he gave us last night. Apparently it's the best fuel for our bodies. I'm trying not to get complacent, knowing the support I have from the game makers and Snow, I still have other challenges to face.

Donny is like an excited puppy, bouncing all over the place. I can't imagine why anyone would be so excited when potentially facing death, but Donny is that guy. He's a great guy in fact. A guy I wish I didn't have to kill. All the same he's the guy I have to kill.

I meet Therese at midday to get into my suit. She shows me where everything is kept, how to remove parts and explains why it protects me from the elements.

'I'll be rooting for you Ev' she smiles at me.

'I know you will'

'Just make sure, if, when you win this, you keep true to yourself. This place. It's not, it's not like the districts. People expect things, they do things they shouldn't. People are selfish and greedy.'

'I'm a big girl Therese. I'll handle the Capitol' but honestly I'm not sure what she's trying to say.

A peacekeeper knocks and enters the room. He inserts my implant. Then leads me to the glass elevator.

I wave to Therese and go up. As I surface the arena comes into view.

In the centre, the cornucopia is full of weapons, food and supplies. The arena surrounding it is weird and cartoon like. The trees are bright colours, some even have weird faces painted onto them. The floor is green, but lime green rather than a grassy shade. Even the sky just looks fake. Like it's painted on or something.

I look around and see most of the other tributes looking equally confused. Donny is five people to my left, Jenna is on his right, but Niall is on the other side of the cornucopia. I am between the male from three and the male from ten. Oh crap, ten. He hates me. Donny recognises my concern and nods he will take care of it.

A booming voice begins to count down from 60. I keep my eye on the cornucopia, yet all I can sense is ten. Donny is poised, raring to go. Jenna is looking around trying to find the best exit. I wish I could see Niall. Then I catch a glimpse of Deneez. She is just slightly in my eye line. Far away enough for me to avoid her, so long as I don't need to back up the guys too much.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1' BOOM

Then running. I see Donny head straight for the broad sword. I try and keep back, but ten is coming after me. I need a weapon fast. I clock a heavy looking mace not far from where Donny is stood so I run and grab it. Ten quickly catches up to me, still weapon less so I swing as him wildly. At first I hit his arm, causing a sickening crack and a piercing scream. I could stop there and get away, but I know this could be my only chance to take him out. I swing again and land this one firmly to the skull, killing him instantly. I see Donny fighting the girl from four, who apparently has no support from her alliance. He stabs her through the gut, then when she falls to the ground he pierces her throat.

Niall runs to us with a few packs and an axe he picked up. I grab a knife for Jenna, ensuring it isn't something she could do much damage with. I turn to see what has happened to Deneez and see she is occupied fighting the girl from one. That training score made her their target thankfully.

The three of us run the way Jenna headed and began to search for her. The arena is eerie and really confusing to navigate. I swear I hear voices with every step. There are huge mushrooms in odd bright colours scattered everywhere and the paths all have funny coloured arrows that seem to lead nowhere. It is clear the object of this arena is to confuse.

Donny suddenly stops.

'Where the hell is the dumb bitch' he cries. Niall looks shocked. I just ignore him.

'Keep moving guys. Even if we don't find her, we do need to find water before it gets dark.'

We carry on. I imagine we walk for about twenty minutes when finally;

'Over here' Jenna.

We run over to find a camp set up by a small stream. Damn she's good. We grab all the sleeping bags and join them up. We had decided in advance to utilise body heat by sharing the bags as one giant bag. We agree to all remain awake for the deaths announcement and then take guard shift - me, then Donny, then Niall, then Jenna. The packs contain small bits of food so we crack into that.

Suddenly the anthem plays and the first face in the sky is Glory from district one. We all gasp. Deneez. She killed her. The next two faces are the district three pair, then the,girl from four that Donny took down. Next up is Jenna's district partner, whom we had planned to bring to camp, but forgotten in the moment. Jenna looks sad, yet relieved. The boy from seven follows, then both from eight, the boy from ten that I killed and finally both from twelve.

'So that leaves us with the one guy, both in two, four guy, seven girl, both in nine, ten girl and your district partner Niall' Jenna is the first to speak up.

'I'm hoping nature takes Deneez' Niall mutters.

'How did she get the twelve?' I ask.

'She broke the neck of an Avox. With her bare hands.'

'Shiiiitt' breathes Donny.

The guys eventually get to sleep, whilst I stare out into his eerie world created for us. A silver parachute interrupts me from my thoughts. I open it. Inside is a locket with a note attached.

'Every girl needs a token. Stay alive. R x'

I cry quietly and put the locket around my neck. I wish Ruffie were here now. Looking out for me. Telling me everything is ok.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning I know it's time to finish off the weaklings. Seven and nine. Seven was alone, but I suspect the two nines had stuck together. They spent their training in one another's pockets. I wanted to go after seven first. I went over to discuss this with the others when suddenly the cannon boomed.

'Shit' said Jenna 'Who do you think that was for?'

'In an ideal world?' I reply 'Deneez'. I say no more when Niall gives me a look. It's clear he still has some district loyalty. Crap. I need that gone.

'Sorry Niall. I just mean, you know, her score and everything'

'It's ok' he replies. 'She's a bit of a bitch I know'

Donny jumps up.

'We need to get moving'

'What's the plan?' I ask, hoping Donny and I are on the same page.

'If she's not dead, seven'

'Let's do it'

We start to walk on and another cannon booms. Maybe the careers just got the nines. I'm frustrated that the kills are so early. It will be at least fourteen hours before we know who the cannons are for.

The arena may be safe for me, but it doesn't stop me feeling petrified. Plus it's not necessarily safe for my allies. The game makers promised nothing there.

We follow Donny through a small dark tunnel that leads to a large black and white square board. On some of the squares are tall black or white figures of different shapes and sizes.

'Chess' said Jenna.

'Excuse me?' asked Niall.

'Chess. It's an ancient game played by people that we studied in history. I have no idea how it's played, but I recognised the figures from the pictures.'

We wander through looking at the statues. They are fascinating. Some look as though they are mounted atop horses. Others have magnificent crowns. When I touch one of the crowned statues it's eyes open to reveal blood red eyes. The statue booms.

'OFF WITH THEIR HEADS'

Suddenly every statue on that damn board is coming at us.

'RUN' I scream and everyone starts running different directions. I don't look back, I just keep running, clutching my mace. I run through masses of green forest, where day and night seem to mesh into one another, I run beside a huge river full of singing boats and I run through great thorny mazes that cut and burn me.

I have been running for over an hour when I stop to sip water. I suddenly hear crackling from above me and the two nines drop down, both clutching knives they must've grabbed at the cornucopia. I brandish my mace.

'Sorry five. We have to do this' the boy apologises and then lunges at me with his knife, slashing my arm. I jump back and swing my mace hitting him in the stomach. He doubles over as the girl jumps on my back, attempting to cut my throat. She's really weak, though and I throw her off me, swing back my mace and crack it against her skull.

'BOOM'

She's dead instantly.

'BOOM'

No way, he can't be dead. He's not. Shit, the second cannon has interrupted my thought process and the boy is back up. I grab the girl's knife and we circle each other. He lunges at me, but misses. I do the same. This could go on forever. Suddenly a knife flues past my shoulder and lands into his forehead.

'BOOM'

I turn to see the boy from four. Talk about out of the frying pan into the fire. I wonder why he's alone, but thoughts quickly leave my mind as he runs towards me. I swing my mace back ready to fight and bring it down as soon as he is close enough. It lands straight into his head.

'BOOM'

Wow. Fuck. I did it. I killed him.

So I count the two from nine are dead. Four is now dead, plus the three mystery cannons. I think that leaves seven of us.

I carry on walking. Slowly at first, then I pick up my pace. I need to find my alliance. I need Jenna to look at my arm. I head to the original camp.

When I get to the camp all I can hear is weeping.

'Jenna?' I call. Jenna's pretty face is covered in dirt and scratches, her blonde hair matted and her eyes red raw from crying.

'What the hell happened?'

'The chess pieces. They got me and Donny. Niall managed to escape like you. Donny fought them off us both and we started running. Then he slipped and they...they... Oh Evan I'm so sorry'

I sit in shock. I knew Donny would die in these games. I didn't realise how difficult I would find it. I may not have loved him like the Capitol think, but he became a good friend. I wept quietly. Jenna came over and we held each other, both mourning the loss of our ally.

'I need to heal your arm' Jenna said.

I sniff, 'OK' I reply.

Jenna gets to work on my arm, whilst I think about Donny and all the fun we had together. I knew district five would be in mourning over the loss of such a popular young man. I only wish I had met him before I did. Perhaps we could have hung out a bit.

It starts to get dark and suddenly the anthem plays. I expect the four boy's face to light up the sky first, but instead the girl from two appears.

'What the hell?' Jenna gasps out loud.

The boy from two follows. Then four. The Donny's cheeky smile lights up the sky and Jenna and I clasp hands. Finally the two from nine appear.

'So the careers are no more?' Jenna asks.

'Well unless you count the one boy. I mean one are planning career academies' I reply.

'He's alone though'

'That he is...'

We sit down and go through the remaining tributes. The boy from one, the girl from seven, the girl from ten, Niall and Deneez. And the two of us of course. I have no strategy left now, having lost one ally and had one die. I suspect we need to stick to the plan to kill seven, but I'm not ready to discuss this with Jenna. We realise that keeping watch is neither use nor ornament right now, so we camouflage ourselves for the night and try to get to sleep. I just hope I can get Donny's face out of my mind...


	11. Chapter 11

I wake to find Jenna sat at my feet. She immediately places her finger to my lips telling me to keep quiet. Confused I obey. I hear a voice not far away. Niall. I don't get it, why hasn't Jenna called him over.

'I swear we were right here'

'Niall, you are the world's worst mole'

I go cold. Deneez. Niall had allied with her. And even worse it sounds as though he had been playing us all along. I nod to Jenna. We need to move fast.

We quietly get our weapons and emergency packs. I throw a small stone across the other side of the camp. It makes a rustle and I hear footsteps head in its direction. Then Jenna and I sprint as fast as possible. Jenna looks petrified bless her. I internalise my fear.

We run for fifteen minutes, before Jenna stops, exhausted.

'I need a break' she gasps.

I allow her to sit, whilst I pace about, looking for clues to the other tributes whereabouts. This new revelation has well and truly fucked up my plans. I've no idea how I'm going to do this with no male ally. There are only two female victors. One just killed sleeping tributes. Apparently she had severe insomnia so barely slept herself. The other was Mags. Mags was stronger and brighter than me. Neither of their techniques are any good to me.

Then I think about Ruffie's games. Ruffie took out the weakest last. He reasoned he would have more injuries towards the end of the games so why not focus on the stronger tributes first? Jenna and I are doing this the wrong way. We need to get rid of Deneez.

'We need to go back' I say. 'Deneez is our biggest threat. We need to get rid of her'.

Jenna looks petrified.

'There are two of them, both bigger that us. We'd struggle against just one'

'You need to distract Niall. Make him think you are alone, that you still believe in finding the alliance. He'll try and manipulate you like he did before. He'll want my location.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive' I lie.

We head back towards camp, taking our time so as not to over exert ourselves.

'Evan, can I ask you something?' Jenna speaks after ten minutes of silence.

'Mmhmm' I reply

'Why do you always feel you need a man beside you? I mean you're smart and pretty strong and yet you allowed Donny and Niall to plan everything out for you.'

'I'm a girl right?' I reply 'Really we're only good for one thing'

'Oh what bullshit' Jenna snaps and I jump. I'm not used to that kind of backlash from her. 'You are every bit as important as any male here. If you believe any different people will exploit you for it, just like Niall has and just like Donny planned to do' and she covers her mouth like a child does.

'What plan?' I ask coldly.

'Donny had planned to kill you. He was planning on losing Niall and killing you once the three of us were alone. He thought you were a bigger threat to us than asset'

I stop to consider what Jenna was saying to me, then I lose it and grab her by the neck.

'You bitch' I scream and violence engulfs me. She gasps for air, but I press down on her neck. Then;

BOOM

But it's not Jenna. I stop and sit back, furious, upset and betrayed.

'GO'

I shout at her

'But..Ev'

'Just go before I finish you'

And she's off. I can't trust her. I can't trust anyone. There is only me now.

I carry on walking back to the camp trying to find my enemies. I get the sense I'm being followed. Crap. I could do without this shit. A parachute drops in front of me. Inside is a handheld mirror, with the words 'looking glass' attached. I hold it up to my face and noticed the ten girl stealthily coming up behind me. Slowly I put the mirror down, grab my mace and whip it around smacking into her face. When I pull the mace back I immediately vomit. The girl is still alive but her face can only be described as hollow. Her bones have broken and blood pours from the holes in her skin. She flails about wildly, screaming in pure agony. I panic. I lose all sense of sensibility. I just stare at the horror show that's playing in front of my eyes. Then I feel for the knife tucked into my boot. I draw it and fling it at her. It lands in her neck and she falls to the ground.

I run quickly as the cannon sounds from behind me. I can't cope with the sheer weight of what I'm doing. Inflicting pain, taking lives. This is part of the games I've been dragged into yet somehow I feel like it's a person I've become. I nearly killed Jenna for having the same plan I had myself. Two more people have died today and one was by my own hand. Along with the rest of the tributes I had killed the previous days. Children with friends, families, even loves. Children who had probably lead far worthier lives than I.

I keep dragging myself along, both physically and emotionally exhausted. I can't give up now, but I'm feeling so out of control. I wish Jenna were still with me. She had a calming presence. Why am I so quick in my actions? I always regret them later.

When I finally get to the camp what I see shocks me. Deneez and Niall are still there, fighting with the boy from one. That must mean the girl from seven was killed. Probably by one. The boy from one puts up a good fight, but he's obviously outnumbered. I realise this is my opportunity to kill Deneez. I grasp my mace tightly and step out of the shadows.

'You' Deneez notices me immediately.

'Me' I reply.

Immediately Deneez leaves the fight with one and comes at me. Niall will struggle on his own which is great, but I'm now faced with fighting the girl who broke an Avox's neck. Deneez holds a great sword that looks as though it weighs more than Jenna. She swings the sword at me striking my leg. It hurts like hell and I scream loudly. Deneez is driven by my pain and keeps coming at me. I swing the mace and it strikes her arm causing her to drop the sword. This doesn't deter her and she lands a punch right in my nose. I fall over in shock, bleeding from both my nose and my leg. I'm going to die and can feel it. She stands over me and slowly places her foot on my neck.

'I'm going to enjoy this bitch. Perhaps next time you'll keep to your own'

I close my eyes knowing this is the end. Suddenly the pressure on my neck has gone and Deneez is falling on top of me. I see Jenna stood behind her with the crappy pointless looking knife in her hand.

'You're welcome' she says.

BOOM

The cannon for Deneez goes off. She may have been strong, but she wasn't very smart I guess.

BOOM

I look over and realise Niall has broken the neck of the guy from one. I guess Deneez taught him a thing or two. It's then I realise how pissed he looks.

'You bitches. You killed her. She was going to be our victor.'

I see Jenna pale and Niall charges towards her. Fuck. I grab the mace and run to intervene. Niall has Jenna by the throat. I swing my mace at him but miss. I swing again and graze him arm. Crap. I swing a final time hitting his arm and he lets go. Jenna slumps to the floor. It's too late. She's gone. Niall is holding his arm coming at me. He draws a sword swinging it wildly. I swing my mace back at him.

Niall towers above me, his face twisted with pure hatred. I helped take his ally. I've stopped caring though. I'm so angry and barely notice the cannon boom for Jenna. I want to hurt this guy. I slam the mace into his crotch and he falls to his knees crying in pain. He grabs his sword and slices a chunk out of my calf. I yell out swinging the mace back and forth not caring where I hit him. Chunks of his flesh are flying at me. He can do nothing to stop me. I focus on getting home. Ruffie. Marriage. A perfect life. Die Niall, please. It's this thought that brings me back to reality and I look at Nialls battered body. I need to finish this off. I raise the mace above my head and bring it crashing down onto his head.

BOOM

'Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting the victor of the 7th Hunger Games, Evan Lawrence.'

I lie down on the floor crying. It's over. It has to be. Above a helicopter is hovering. A ladder falls from it and Ruffes climbs down.

'Let's get you home Ev'

He throws me over his shoulder and we're hoisted back into the helicopter. I pass out as soon as I sit.

**_A/N no this isn't the end of the story, just the end of the games! I'm not sure how many chapters I will dedicate to the follow up, but Evan will keep on going!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N this is just a quick chapter to let you know who killed who and when in the games :)_**

**Ruffes' POV**

When the helicopter lands on the pad Evan is rushed of to the care centre. I now need to sit down and review the results of the games and check over what will be repeated in the final interview. An assistant game maker hands me over the results list to read over;

_Death list in order_

1) Nixon Richards (male 3) - Stabbed by district 2 male

2) Glory Viscera (female 1) - Decapitated by district 11 female

3) Rodnee Ashton (male 10) - Skull cracked by victor

4) Zuzie Weston (female 4) - Stabbed by district 5 male

5) Jamee Parker (male 7) - Stabbed by district 2 male

6) Triton Shewee (male 6) - Throat cut by district 2 female

7) Kayti Jonez (female 3) - Strangled by district 10 female

8) Dappy Bundy (male 8) - Gutted by district 1 male

9) Magenta Donnelie (female 12) - Stabbed by district 2 male

10) Faydon Swint (male 12) - Decapitated by district 1 male

11) Cerese Alton (female 8) - Beaten by district 4 male

12) Skeet Dover (male 2) - Stabbed by district one male

13) Viola Dover (female 2) - Stabbed by district one male

14) Jette Parkel (female 9) - Skull cracked by victor

15) Donny May (male 5) - Strangled by chess piece

16) Halom Diesel (male 9) - Stabbed by district 4 male

17) Benji Zeus (male 4) - Skull cracked by victor

18) Luci Donma (female 7) - Suicide, jumped from a tall tree

19) Cassidy Sonne (female 10) - Beaten and stabbed by victor

20) Deneez Walket (female 11) - Stabbed by district 6 female

21) Wonder Guter (male 1) - Neck snapped by district 11 male

22) Jenna Reed (female 6) - Suffocated by district 11 male

23) Niall Ictona (male 11) - Battered by victor

Victor - Evan Lawrence (female 5)

_NB - please can we discuss the planned enterprise for our victor? We have a lot of interest from our wealthier population, especially those in the public eye._


	13. Chapter 13

I have no idea how long I'm in the Capitol care centre. There are no windows, the place is lit up permanently, apparently at the optimised brightness for patients to sleep, doctors to work, visitors to see and so on. They have to perform a number of procedures on me. Realigning bones, stitching cuts even some nerve repair. I doubt my body will ever be the same again, but it's my mind I'm truly worried about.

Ruffes visits me daily. He tells me my home is ready in Victor's Village, right next door to his home there. We decide that I will live with him and unbelievably the Capitol have honoured my request to allow Donny's elder brother and his family to live there. Donny mentioned his brother and partner were expecting. The baby arrived a little while after the games ended. A boy named Donny. Ruffes brought them to the Capitol to visit me. The baby looks so much like his uncle I burst into tears. I forgave Donny the moment I realised the hypocrisy of my anger, however Ruffes later told me Jenna had made the story up in an attempt to invoke my anger and stop believing myself to be incapable. It worked!

As my body heals I start to get visits from my style and publicity team. The team consists of Bolero, Therese, my agent Skye and Ruffes. Apparently I'm the first victor to have a dedicated agent, so I should be very excited. I'm not quite sure about that yet. I get a feeling they're all hiding something from me though. Ruffes keeps telling me about some attitudes from centuries ago. I think the 16th or 17th century. Many women were servants for around seven or eight years before they married and became wives. Ruffes keeps quoting this crap to me and telling me that seven years isn't a long time. Hmm. Okay.

Eventually a doctor comes to see me and explains I'm ready to leave the car centre. I will be immediately transported to my stylist and prepped for the interview. Fantastic. It is at this point President Snow enters looking stunning as usual.

'Congratulations Evan. You've made me proud'

'Thank you Madam President'

'Evan, I'm going to cut to the chase. Right from the get go the Capitol have been fascinated with you and your story. Myself included. Which is why I helped you in your victory. It's time for you to repay me.'

I gulp. This sounds ominous.

'Evan I know you and Ruffes are very much in love and I respect that. I also know Ruffes did everything his could to gain you very important sponsors. Including promising to wait nil your 25th birthday to get married'

'What? Why must we wait?'

'Evan there are many powerful and famous men who wish to be linked to you. They have paid good money for your time and I expect you to honour this. In return you will be the most powerful and wealthy victor in history. On your 25th birthday there will be a public announcement that you and your mentor have decided to marry and you will be relinquished from your duty to the Capitol. You will both remain in the public eye. Your wedding will be televised, your first baby will be in the pages of Panem Weekly and you will have a fabulous life. You will even have the option to move to the Capitol.'

This is a lot to take in. At first I'm disgusted by the prospect. What President Snow is telling me is that I will essentially be a high class prostitute. We have pros in district five. Disgusting dirty women who usually take morphling and often have illegitimate children they don't look after. I slowly realise though, this will be a positive thing. I will never need to worry again. For seven years of work I will live a lifetime of luxury I could never have dreamed of. Even as a victor.

'Yes Madam President, I accept the proposal'

'Good girl. There is one other request. You will need to support young men and women who are suitable for the same type of vocation during these seven years. When it is time for you to move on I need this business to be solid'

'You have my word. I'll make this work.'

And with that she leaves. I wish I could speak to Ruffes. I imagine he's worried I'll be annoyed for his part in this, but I understand he did it for me. An Avox enters to take me to my car and I forget about my future for now. It's time to think about the present. My interview.

When I get to the remake centre Therese is waiting for me. She and I embrace and I'm taken for my makeover. I'm waxed and buffed again then given time to shower. The staff are far more respectful to me this time around.

As I stand in the shower I glance at the scar down my leg. It had been stitched up and the stitches removed before I could leave. The Capitol didn't want me to be seen with great blue stitches hanging out of my calf. The scar is a reminder of what I did in that arena. I'm dreading watching the footage. Ruffes has warned me of some of the highlights. The one boy betraying the twos, stabbing them in their sleep. Deneez decapitating Glory and laughing as her blood soaked her face. The poor girl from seven climbing up a huge tree and staying there for a couple of days before finally giving in and throwing herself from it. I can't imagine how awful her final moments must've been to just give in and let herself go. I'm dreading seeing it. Not as much as I dread seeing Donny go. And reliving killing that poor girl from ten. And the moment Jenna died. And my showdown with Niall.

When I finally get out, I moisturise and spray gloss all over myself. I then wrap a soft robe around me and move into the finishing touches room. My nails are painted, makeup applied and hair cut and styled. By the end of it all I look fantastic.

Therese comes in with a slim fitting black dress. I'm no longer Scarlett O'Hara or Catherine Earnshaw. I am Evan Lawrence, in mourning over the loss of her beloved, but prepared to move on. The dress is perfect.

'You look beautiful Ev' Ruffes shyly enters the room.

'Thanks. And Ruffie? I understand. I'm willing to wait seven years'

He smiles.

'Are you ready?'

'As I'll ever be'

And I clasp his hand and step out to whatever awaits me...


	14. Chapter 14

'Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, this year's victor Evan Lawrence and her fantastic mentor Ruffes Devent!'

The applause is astounding. Far greater than my first interview. Ruffes walks me to the front of the stage and steps back joining in with the applause. I wave as the crowd, even blowing a few kisses. I'm amazed at what I've become to them. Ruffes then takes my hand and guides me to the seats to be interviewed.

Firstly Doolan explains to me and the audience that we will watch the highlights from the games. The lights turn down and we turn to look at the big screen behind us.

It begins at the bloodbath. They show me grabbing that awful mace and beating the ten boy with it. Then we see Donny kill that pathetic girl from four. Unfortunately they also show the scene where Deneez kills Glory. By slicing off her head. Then the careers are shown killing every weakling in sight. It's pretty horrific. They show the Seven girl just running and finding that tree. The one boy was interesting. He gains the trust of his allies and breaks them apart. He warns the guy from four that two plan to kill him. Four quickly escapes during the night. He then takes out the other two in their sleep. The footage goes on for a while and we come to the Chess fight. I can't look. Eventually I peek and see Donny protecting Jenna. He tries to get out with her but they simply overpower him. Thankfully it is quick.

Eventually they show my fight with the ten girl. I sob throughout and Ruffes tries to comfort me the best he can. I look sadistic and not myself. And she...well she looks horrendous. In so much pain. Even the audience look mortified. I cannot understand how they can adore me when I'm capable of such monstrous actions. Where do they draw the line? Cannibalism? I guess only time will tell...

Finally we get to my fight with Deneez. This was the only one I looked forward to. Seeing Jenna get her moment. And it seemed the audience loved Jenna too, cheering when she stabbed Deneez in her neck. Jenna had been hiding in a tree all the time.

The cheering soon stopped when Niall killed Jenna. I feel sick again. Partly seeing Jenna die and partly because I know what's coming next. The final showdown. I wince when I see the damage Niall does to my neck. I watch as we both thrash at each other, barely standing. I realise that I was lucky my thrashes hit their target, as it could've easily been Niall sitting here tonight based on that fight.

Then finally the screen goes black and my name appears in gold on it. The audience stand clapping and cheering. Cameras flash everywhere. Then it all simmers down in anticipation of my words.

'So Evan. How did it feel watching that?'

'Tough' I reply 'Particularly seeing Donny go. And shocking too. I hadn't realised a tribute took her own life, nor that Wonder betrayed his allies. I guess we saw a lot of betrayal this year.'

'You were famous for being part of the mentor/partner love triangle. Has Donny's death paved the way for a relationship with your mentor?'

'Ruffes and I have decided to just be friends for now. I'd like to spend time in the Capitol, whereas Ruffes wishes to spend time alone at home. We figured our schedules will make things difficult at the moment' Ruffes smiles at my well rehearsed lie.

'What was your favourite moment in the games?' insane question!

'Umm, I guess the first night. We were all together, looking out for each other. There was no death or betrayal yet. Sometimes ignorance is bliss I guess'

'And the worst?'

'Wow, well finding out Donny had died was very tough, but the way in which the girl from ten died was by far the worst. I made a mistake and she suffered because of it.'

More clapping and murmurs of respect from the crowd.

'Now I hear that Capitol actor Flynnly Hunter has expressed interest in you. What are your thoughts on that?'

'Haha, you'll have to keep your eyes on Panem Weekly to find out' and I wink, knowing full well I'll be expected to be seen out with him and more.

'Ruffes what was your advice to Evan before the games?'

'Well I told her to have a gameplan. To keep close to Donny. To use Niall and Jenna. Unfortunately due to circumstances out of our control, Evan had to formulate her own plan. Which she did perfectly'

I blush as the crowd applaud again.

'So what now for District five's second victor?'

'Well...I'm going to enjoy myself. I'm going to work hard and play hard. Preferably in the Capitol. And next year I will be the district five mentor so Ruffes may have a year off!'

'Well the Capitol will be more than grateful to have you here. And you will have a very lucky tribute to mentor next year.'

'Ladies and Gentleman, Capitol's sweetheart, Miss Evan Lawrence.'

And with that I stood, smiled and waved. This was it. The start of my new life. Life as a victor. Life as a mistress. Life as a secret...

**_A/N well apologies for the abrupt ending, however this isn't the end of Evan. I'm going to write a couple of one shots, including the victors tour and Evan's Capitol life. I'll also be writing the next games as an SYOT, the form is in my profile. Please send me a tribute :)_**

**_I have children so once term time starts I'll actually have more time to write! Plus I can write on my husbands pc rather than in Evernote on my iPad!_**

**_In the meantime, I'm taking part in a 24/24 called Scream. Again details in my profile. We still need writers so PM me if you are interested too._**


End file.
